The field of the invention is door closures and the invention relates more particularly to devices for holding stall doors of restrooms closed when the locking system provided is inoperative.
Anyone who has travelled very much realizes that the maintenance of public restrooms is sporadic at best and it is not at all uncommon that the restroom door lock is inoperative. Since the restroom doors tend to have a biasing action which moves them into an open position, the stall becomes essentially unusable when the door will not stay closed.
One device is patented relating to this problem and that is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,908. In this device a pair of disk-like members are held on a nylon line and may be tightened at the intersection of the door and the door jam. This device is somewhat cumbersome to use and is also not particularly compact for storage in a purse or in one's pocket.